A Mistake I Would Gladly Make Again
by islashlove
Summary: Through a long time misunderstanding, Castiel makes the best and the worst mistake of his existence. This is a Slash Story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

 **Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it.**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Author's Notes: This story came to me just as I went to bed. Sorry!**

 **Story Notes: Through a long time misunderstanding, Castiel makes the best and the worst mistake of his existence.**

 **A Mistake I Would Gladly Make Again**

 **Chapter 1: If It Gets Me the Same Results**

Castiel just stared deep into Dean Winchester's green eyes and Dean, deep into his. Around the two men a violent storm or a raging battle could be going on, but they saw and heard nothing. All they could see was each other and the sound of their breathing and heartbeats was all they heard.

Lost!

That is what they were. Lost in each other's eyes. Looking deeper and deeper into sole of the other. Green on blue! Blue on Green! Never wanting to break this spell they were under, but the touch of Dean's hands on his face, did break it. The touch was gentle, more like a feather, than the hand of a man.

Gentle and cold!

The touch was cold against his warming cheek and Dean was so...close that Castiel was breathing in Dean's breath.

"Dean ..." Castiel whispered, only to have Dean place a thumb over his quivering lips.

"Shhh ..." Dean hushed.

Still looking deep into Castiel's eyes, Dean slowly moved his thumb away and closed the distance between their lips.

At first, they were barely touching, but just enough that Castiel could feel Dean smile. The same smile that Castiel could see in those green eyes that he loved. But as Dean lent in and actually started to kiss him, Castiel watched as Dean's eyes fluttered closed. A moment later, so did Castiel's.

At first the kiss was a little clumsy, as they sorted out where each other's hands went. In the end they settled with one hand in each other's hair and they used the other hand to pull them closer together. Once their hands were sorted that was it. The kiss intensified and as their tongues danced with each other, Castiel couldn't help but think he was truly in heaven.

The kiss could have lasted a second or it could have lasted forever, Castiel didn't care as long as it didn't stop. But like all good things, the kiss did come to an end.

Dean had been the one that stopped it, but even though Castiel didn't open his eyes, he knew that Dean's face was still only inches away from his own. Guessing that Dean needed to catch his breath, Castiel kept his eyes closed waiting for Dean to make the next move. But he wasn't expecting it to be Dean letting out a small laugh.

Opening his eyes, Castiel was ready to fall in love once again with Dean's beautiful green eyes. Instead, he was shocked to find black demon eyes staring at him. Startled, he went to take a step back, but Dean held him in place.

Smiling, Dean whispered, "Was it worth your soul?"

"My soul? I'm an angel, I have no soul," Castiel answered in confusion.

"That my love, is a long misunderstanding. Your grace is your soul. So, knowing what you have given me, was the kiss worth it?"

Castiel thought about what Dean had said, then whispered back, "Yes! Yes, it was worth it."

"Good and...trust me, in ten years when I come to collect it, I will be just as gentle." Dean gave Castiel one more kiss before disappearing.

Castiel now found himself standing alone in the middle of a crossroad, somewhere, at night. Not sure what else to do, Castiel stood there. He had finally kissed Dean, but in the same moment, he had also sold his soul. Happiness and confusion overwhelmed him and before Castiel knew it, he was out cold on the road.

When Castiel had finally come to, he found himself lying on the couch in the bunker. Sitting up, he looked around and found Sam sitting at the table reading.

"Sam, what happened?"

Sam looked up when he heard Castiel's voice. Letting out a sigh, Sam smiled and walked over to the couch. "I could ask you the same question. I found you lying in the middle of a crossroads. Want to explain?"

"I...I made a mistake. A big mistake, Sam," Castiel replied as he looked down at the floor. Sam sat down beside his friend and gently rubbed his back. The gentle touch helped Castiel to continue. "I always thought that we, as angels, didn't have a soul. I was wrong and I just sold mine to a crossroad demon."

"What! How …?" Sam spluttered out. "What for?"

"A kiss! I sold my soul for a kiss. I didn't mean it, but I...couldn't help it."

"Right, tell me how it happened."

"I was following a lead on where Dean might be when I found myself standing at a crossroads. I was...desperate, I guess, and I...I said if I had a soul, I would sell it for Dean to kiss me."

When Sam saw that Castiel had paused, he coughed. "And …?"

"And the next thing I knew, Dean was standing in front of me." Castiel looked up at Sam, before continuing. "Dean...was the crossroad demon. I just didn't realise it until after he had kissed me. When the kiss ended, he explained that an angel's grace is our soul and I had just sold it to him and that...that he would be back in ten years to collect it. Then he was gone and I was alone at the crossroads again."

"So we have ten years to find Dean and get him to break the contract or wait until he comes to collect. I hope it was worth it, Cas."

"It was. It was totally worth it and I would do it again if I could."

"Well, let's get to work so that the next time you kiss Dean, it won't be in hell."

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
